halloween_1978_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Judith Myers
Judith Margaret Myers (November 10, 1947 - October 31, 1963) first appears in the original Halloween, where she is portrayed by Sandy Johnson. Biography Judith Margaret Myers was born to Donald Myers and Edith Myers on November 10, 1947 in Russellville, Illinois. Her brother Michael was born in 1957, and her sister Cynthia was born in 1961. The family lived in a white, two-story house at 45 Lampkin Lane, in the small town of Haddonfield, Illinois. Around 1961, Judith noted that Michael was very rude towards her as he would often barge into her room and also take her diary and draw horrible faces on most of the pages. She also noted that whenever Michael would end up hurting himself, she would get blamed for it. However, the main thing that troubled her about her younger brother were the times when she would catch him staring at her. She did get along with her baby sister and often held her. Halloween Night In 1963, Judith was dating a boy named Daniel Hodges. In May of that year, Judith and Danny took a trip to nearby Russellville, but Judith's parents insisted that she should take young Michael along with them. Judith ditched Michael to go have sex in the grass with Danny, leaving Michael to his own devices. Michael disrupted his sister's lovemaking when he appeared before her covered in blood and holding a dead rabbit in his hands. Judith was deeply disturbed by this, but knew better than to tell her parents, or else she would have to explain why she had failed to keep an eye on her brother while this occurred. On the night of October 31, 1963, Judith's parents went out, leaving Michael in his sister's care, although she had planned to entertain her boyfriend. She let Michael go trick or treating as she prepared herself for Danny. As she was getting ready for her night, the doorbell rang and it was eight trick or treaters. Judith teased them and asked them what would they do if she gave them no treats, which puzzled the young children. The only one who spoke was a young boy in a clown costume, who told Judith that they would kill her. Judith knew who the clown was as she had helped finish her younger brother's costume. She told him that she was going to tell their parents what he said but Michael simply replied "I'm not Michael Myers, I'm a clown." At that moment, Danny drove up and Judith gave the children the candy and let her boyfriend in. Death At a few minutes to 10:00 PM, Michael, still dressed as a clown, walked around his house, and silently watched through the windows of his house as Judith and her boyfriend kissed, and soon thereafter went upstairs to have sex. Michael, seeing the light in Judith's room go out, sneaked in through the back door, got a large butcher knife from a drawer, and began creeping towards the stairs. Having finished their illicit activities, Judith and Danny parted, Danny promising to call her the next day. Upon his departure, Michael walked up the stairs, donning a dropped clown mask before following a trail of dropped clothing towards his sister's bedroom. He found her combing her hair in front of her vanity, singing to herself, nude save for her panties. Judith noticed her brother as he crept up behind her and spun around, calling his name in surprise. Michael then proceeded to stab her multiple times in the chest, torso, and abdomen. In pain, Judith screamed out loudly and fell to the floor mortally wounded. As Judith lay on her bedroom floor, Michael walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs exiting the house and stood on the front lawn as his parents parked the car. His father, Donald Myers, pulled off the clown mask and said "Michael?!" His mother, Edith Myers, looked on in shock for a brief moment. Don wasted no time in racing into the house and running upstairs to check on Judith while Edith managed to get the knife away from Michael and escort him into the house with her young daughter, Cynthia, following them. Upon seeing Judith, Don screamed to Edith "Call an operator and get the police and a medic!" A hysterical Edith immediately called an operator who connected her to the Haddonfield Police Station. She spoke with Sheriff Ron Barstow who told her that he would dispatch some officers who would be there as quickly as possible. After she hung up with the sheriff she called an operator again who connected her with a receptionist at the Haddonfield Memorial Hospital who then dispatched some paramedics to the Myers residence. Sheriff Ron Barstow, the police officers and the paramedics arrived almost immediately. When the paramedics entered Judith's bedroom they got to work immediately. It was evident that Judith had gone into shock. The police had to physically remove Don from his daughters bedroom and prevent Edith from trying to enter Judith's bedroom. Edith desperately wanted to be by her daughter's side. The police did their best in persuading Edith that it would be in her best interest not to enter her daughters bedroom. The paramedics quickly placed Judith on a gurney and exited the house where they then placed her into the ambulance. They left in a hurry and whisked Judith to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. After Judith's removal, some of the police quickly took pictures of the crime scene. Sheriff Ron Barstow escorted Edith, Don, Michael and Cynthia into the kitchen. After the police finished taking the crime scene pictures they left with Don, Edith and Michael who were driven to the Haddonfield Police Station where the interrogation of the Myers family began. Coroner Report Sources report that this young woman was preparing for bed when she was attacked from behind by her little brother. Found nearly naked in her room. Multiple stab wounds to the upper chest, abdomen, and left leg. Death caused from massive internal bleeding and blood clotting in the blood stream. Dead on Arrival.